In a commonly assigned copending application, Ser. No. 447,581, filed Dec. 13, 1982 to Hossain et al., a virucidal composition is disclosed for inactivating certain viruses which are associated with common colds, particularly adenovirus and rhinovirus. The virucidal composition preferably comprises a mixture of one or more carboxylic acids, such as citric acid and malic acid, and a surfactant such as sodium lauryl sulfate.
While experimenting with different product forms to arrive at an acceptable and virucidally effective facial tissue, it was found that the virucidal composition can cause stinging when contacting the eyes and perinasal area of the user. This was considered to be an undesirable characteristic to be eliminated or at least reduced in intensity to a more acceptable level.